


These Are Not The Zombies You're Looking For

by thatreedusass, voldieshorts



Series: Dust to Dust [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Dust to Dust, Crossdressing, Gen, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, misuse of foodstuffs, non zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatreedusass/pseuds/thatreedusass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AUs that we might have for our own AU series, Dust to Dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like to Turn The Whole World On Just For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I don't even know where this came from. I was hanging out with a group of friends and listening to dj sets and boom this baby is born. I'm sure you're all confused because we don't even have the series up yet. 
> 
> [Wonderland Electro](http://www.mixcloud.com/dreanix/wonderland-electro-area-54-halloween-party/) by Dreanix inspired this piece and I urge everyone to listen to it, it's soo good. That is, if you're into electro I know not everyone is but it will give you a look at what I was feeling when I wrote this. Check out his other stuff too, he is an amazing dj and such a sweet person.
> 
> \- voldieshorts

Giovanni stepped from the cab and paid the driver, adjusting the leather jacket wrapped around his small frame. The night was a bit chilly for Georgia weather, but it didn’t compare to the winters he was used to in New York. The line was long tonight in front of the bar and he could hear the thump thump whoosh of the bass inside. He stepped up to the bouncer, spiked heels clicking against the cement as the massive guy checked him over before letting him inside in front of the wrap around line.

 

Once he got in the place he felt his demeanor change; this was home. Lights flickered in the darkened room, changing from blood red, to acid green and ocean blue, back to red and strobe lights pulsed to the beat of the music. ‘Disciples’ wasn’t one of those high end, strict rule clubs like you saw in the big cities, but rather a waterhole that broadened its revenue stream by opening its doors to all the freaks and geeks in the back waters outside of Atlanta. Still, it was a biker space after all, as the array of choppers, standards, and other custom rides lined the parking lot off to the side of the building. His eyes surveyed the space from dancefloor to bar and found it wall to wall with people. People in all different shapes and sizes flocked here.  From the high class businesswoman with a dry martini in her hand to the rolling goth boy with his light up gloves raving it on the dance floor; people from all walks of life came here for one reason and that was to enjoy the freedom the music gave them.

 

He caught sight of a pretty blonde headed his way and he smiled brightly, arms out ready to embrace her. He kissed both of her cheeks.

 

“Hey, you! When did you get into town?” Beth yelled over the music, bringing him over to the bar and taking his coat, shoving it behind the counter on some boxes underneath.

 

“About 2 hours ago. The flight back was just dreadful, this guy snored in my ear the entire time and I’m pretty sure he was awake, the perv.” He answered just as loud, pulling at the hem of his shirt. If you could call it a shirt anyway, as it really was just horizontal strings of gold beads that reminded him of flimsy chainmail armor. The shirt was secured around his neck like a halter and his back was exposed, plains of creamy flawless skin for the world to see. He checked out Beth’s outfit, a simple black tank top and white denim shorts that showcased her long peachy legs.

 

“Well, you’ll feel much better once you move here down south for good. Go get yourself a drink! He’s been restless since he knew you were on your way in!” She said as she winked at him, then headed back around the counter to take in the new orders as she manned this part of the bar. His face broke out in a stupid grin at the thought, and he weaved through the crowd of people effortlessly as he made it to the other side of the bar closest to the dance floor. He leaned against the wood on his elbows, waiting patiently for the bartender to notice him. He took in the view while he waited.

Daryl looked good tonight, in his usual sleeveless leather vest with the angel wings stitched in the back. His baggy, ripped jeans clung to narrow hips with a leather belt hidden underneath the tails of a deep red button down he tore the sleeves off of. Gio watched him pour long islands and fruity drinks expertly for the group of giggling women next to him, one of them with a tiara that said bride on it made from cheap plastic to look like jewels. He rolled his khol lined eyes; he had much better ones back home. His plush lips pulled into a grin when Daryl finally locked eyes with him, blue eyes lighting up instantly underneath that usual intimidating idle face he had.

 

“What’s a girl gotta do around here to get some shots around here?” He teased, leaning further over the bar onto the toe of his platform, one foot popped up so the heel rested against the tight leggings that stretched around his round backside and muscular thighs like someone painted them on him.

 

  “I imagine it got nothin ta do wit tha manners yer mama taught ya,” The bartender snarked with a smirk, grabbing two shot glasses from behind him and filling them with the vodka he snagged from one of the shelves.

 

“I’ll have you know my mama taught me plenty manners.” He mumbled with a pout in his lip as the shots were pushed towards him. He caught sight of Daryl’s hands, and felt his spine melt a little. No matter how clean they were they were still tainted with faded grease from his first job at the car shop. Rough hands always did it for Gio and Daryl certainly had some rough hands. He was too busy staring that he didn’t notice someone come up next to him until he spoke.

 

“I’ll have what he’s having, and his shots are on me.” The man said confidently, getting an eyebrow raise from Daryl and Gio whipped his head up to look at him. The guy was attractive, clean cut with a pinstripe light blue button down and designer jeans that probably cost more than Gio’s rent. He had spiked brown hair and his eyes were a deep hazel. Gio turned fully to face him and leaned his elbow on the counter.

 

“My shots are on you huh? And what makes you think I can’t get my own shots?” He hardly turned down free drinks, but the thing was since he started coming to this space he hadn’t paid for a drink after the very first.

 

“Oh, I have no doubt of that, judging by the red sole of your heels. But a guy like you could use a pampering once in awhile right?” The guy flirted and Gio barely fought the twitch of a smile on his lips. He was laying it on pretty thick for Gio’s tastes but whatever, the night was young. He shared a look with Daryl, who shrugged and went back to pouring shots for the guy and then moved on to the next patron. Oh yeah, tonight was gonna be interesting.

 

“What’s your name?” Gio opted for instead. The guy held out his hand for a shake, which he returned firmly.

“Chris. And can I ask yours or should I guess?”

“Giovanni” He replied and the guy nodded with a smile.

 

“Well, Giovanni, am I good enough to ask you for a dance?” Gio gave a short laugh this time, a full smile breaking out on his lips. He nodded. “Sure, that’s fine.”

 

Chris smiled back and Gio watched him take his shots while taking his own slower. The burn of the vodka was welcoming as he swallowed with ease and then set the glasses down before following Chris out to the dance floor. They found a spot near the speakers and Gio slowly let himself get into the headspace, the alcohol warming his limbs.

 

One of the things about electro house music that Gio liked was that feeling anticipation one felt when it climbed up and up then dropped heavily into the beat and electronics. It was like a rollercoaster he could get high off of without taking any drugs; music was his element, and he let it embrace him from all sides. The bodies around him bounced and ground, sweat and humidity permeated the area and Gio flowed with it, arms up towards the sky and body rolling and twisting along with rifts and beats. He felt hands on his hips, pulling him closer to a body behind him and his eyes opened briefly to look up behind him. It was Chris he knew, but he still had to check from time to time.

 

“DJ’s real awesome tonight!” Chris shouted over the music near his ear, and Gio looked up at the booth, squinting into the darkness at the guy mixing live. It wasn’t like he didn’t know who it was; he knew the style for a long time so it was no surprise to him.

 

“Glen, yeah, he’s really good!”

“You know him?!”

 

“We go way back!” He said, the fond memories flooding back to the forefront of his brain. He and Glen met through college, but didn’t go to the same school. Glen delivered pizzas and Gio lived in a dorm that loved pizza, so their frequent passes in the hallway developed into an interesting friendship. They shared a passion and love for music, Gio with his violin and Glen with his turntables. Gio was proud of Glen, who had gotten so good at giving a crowd a good show. He got his big break when asked to play a Spring Break party in Atlanta and with Gio in tow of course, they partied all week from dusk till dawn and back again. Then the week was over, and Glen met Maggie and Gio went back to New York alone. But, he still came down to visit when the weather got too cold up north.

 

Chris pressed closer to his back and and rubbed his thighs as they rolled and rocked to the music, and Gio couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how handsy his dance partner got. His eyes drifted over to the bar, smiling a bit when Daryl caught his eye and shook his head at him. This was pretty unusual for him to be nonchalant about Gio dancing with other people, except, he figured Chris was new so he had to learn somehow. Gio turned in Chris’s hands and pulled him down by the back of the neck to speak in his ear.

 

“How about more drinks?” Chris nodded and spoke back in his ear.

“Sure, what would you like? More shots?”

“Yeah, and then something else. Surprise me.”

 

When Chris left and moved through the people to get to the bar, Gio went back to dancing, rolling his body and caressing his own frame as he got lost once more. He took a minute take out his phone and text Glen, and waited almost 5 minutes before the Korean looked up from his equipment to look around for him. The Italian waved his arms fast to get his attention and Glen waved back, blowing him a kiss too. Gio had to admit that his family was truly here.

 

Chris came back with more shots and a drink for him, and a drink for himself. Gio met him halfway, and they found small spot in the corner with a tall table. Gio took his shots comfortably than chased it down with his drink, which wasn’t so much as a ‘surprise me drink’ as it was a drink that Daryl knew was his drink of choice.

 

“So while we were dancing, I caught a glimpse of that tattoo of yours on the back of your neck. ‘Property of’ right?” Gio’s shoulders tensed at the mention of it. It wasn’t a bad tattoo in his opinion, the letters like old west signs and two little revolvers pointing in the opposite direction of the letters, framing them.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” He sipped his drink, a White Russian with a vodka soaked cherry at the bottom of the glass.

“I didn’t see a name attached to it.” Gio didn’t like where this was going. “So does that mean I have a chance?”

The smaller man laughed. “A chance at what?” He decided he’d bite.

“To take you home tonight.” Gio almost choked on the sip of his Russian and he raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t go home with you...”

“Why not?” The question wasn’t nasty, only curious but still it left a weird feeling in Gio’s stomach.

“Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I’m expected somewhere else tonight.”

Chris gave a dramatic sigh, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

“Somehow I just don’t believe you…”

“Fine, you really wanna know?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going home with the bartender.” Gio said with his chin up, arms also folded over his chest. Chris looked over at the bar with shock and his lips fell open.

“But he’s straight…” Was this guy thick or something?

“You don’t know that!” He instantly put up a defense, though he knew Daryl didn’t exactly fit the stereotype of ‘gay’ like he did or even Chris did. Daryl was pretty straight.

“So, let’s make a bet then shall we?” Chris said as he stepped forward a little boldly into Gio’s space, who in turn leaned back against the tall table on his elbows and raised his brow.

“You seem pretty confident that you’re going home with the straight bartender, but I have to bet against you. If you don’t go home with him at the end of the night, you have to let me take you out on a date tomorrow.” Gio thought of those terms and nodded slowly.

“And if I do? Go home with him?”

“Then I'll concede like a gentleman.” It didn't take long for Gio to take him up on the bet, and he shook his hand.

“Come on, let’s dance while the night is still young shall we?” He coaxed, pulling the tall man towards the floor as Glen switched gears and brought the club to its highest.

\--

After a few more shots and White Russians, Gio was feeling really good by the time last call came around. His dancing with Chris had been hot and close, Glen’s rocking set sending his soul to a place he could only describe as nirvana. He stumbled outside when the lights came up, his leather jacket underneath his arm as he dug for his cigarettes. He pulled one free from the pack and lit one up, taking a deep heavy drag from it then blowing the smoke into the cool air.

His body was too warm to be affected by the cold just yet, but he rubbed his arms anyway out of habit. People filed out in groups, and soon he heard the familiar rumbles of bikes as people started to head home. He said goodbye to Beth and Glen when they came out, hugging them and promising tomorrow as they made their way to Glen’s car.

He leaned against the wall as he smoked his cigarette without hurry, coming down from the high and just enjoying life under the clear light of the moon. He heard the doors open again, and out stepped Chris with his coat and a confident smile on his face. He leaned against the wall with Gio.

“So, here it is, the end of the night, and no bartender in sight. I think I’ve won the wager.” Oh, right that wager. Gio had almost forgotten. He took another heavy drag and let the smoke out slowly.

“Wait for it…”

Before Chris could respond he heard the roaring of another motorcycle engine, the sound ominous and intimidating as it rounded the corner and pulled up in the front of the club. It was the bartender, his leather vest covered by another leather jacket that had angel wings stitched in the back. He came to a stop and set his booted feet down and looked in both Chris and Gio’s direction.

“Ya comin’ or what?” He barked out, his frown illuminated in the light. Gio pulled himself off the wall and flicked the butt of his cigarette as he walked down to the bike.

“Don’t rush me, I did fly from New York at night, coach no less. Show some respect.” He threw back at him, pulling on his own leather jacket and standing right in front of the bike. He leaned onto the handlebars and stepped closer, legs sort of straddling the front wheel and bent at the waist to give anyone passing by a lovely view of his ass.

Daryl chuckled and reached forward, burying his fingers tight in his hair and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Gio let him lead, yielding to his possessiveness as Daryl licked his way into the smaller man’s mouth. The burn of Daryl’s facial hair was refreshing and familiar, and he moaned a little. He had missed it so much, missed _him_. When they parted for breath, Gio sighed heavy.

“I’m never leaving Georgia again…” Daryl laughed and let go of his hair.

“Get on, ya nutcase.”

Chris could only watch with a dropped jaw as he watched the man he danced all night with slide easily on the back of that Triumph, and he jumped when the bartender revved the throttle, the engine roaring into the night sky.

“Dixon! Get home safe!” Came the bouncers voice from Chris’s right and his eyes travelled to the back of Gio’s leather jacket. It had the same angel wings as the bartender’s jacket and above it, it read “DIXON” in big bold white letters. Gio turned to look back at Chris and winked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Daryl’s waist.

As they sped off into the night, Chris was reminded of Gio’s tattoo, conveniently placed over the collar of the jacket when it was folded down.

‘Property of Dixon’ Chris thought, and he shook his head with a disbelieving huff. He never felt more played by a pair pretty legs and doe brown eyes in his life than he did in that moment.

 

 

~Fin~


	2. Love's Like Ice Cream, Creamy and [Not So] Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Daryl's 40th birthday and he gets a surprise present when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my lovely co-author, thatreedusass, after she wrote me the best Christmas one shot to ever have been written. I was so proud of it that I HAD to add it here. It's in the same biker!AU as the first chapter, which is slowly turning into its own thing. 
> 
> **WARNING:** This fic contains major kinkage. There be rimming, crossdressing, light asphyxiation, and inappropriate use of food stuffs. If none of this is your thing, please exit. Otherwise, as always enjoy!  
>  Title inspiration: 'Love Like Honey' by Pretty Ricky
> 
> \- voldieshorts

Daryl hated getting old.

Sure, 40 years old wasn’t that old but it certainly felt that way when you signed up to pull 2, 18 hour shifts in a row on your weekend off. It beat being home alone on his birthday drinking a beer watching shitty TV he told himself. He outright refused a party from Beth and Maggie, growling that it wasn’t anything special and there was no use in spending money on something that came every year. In truth, he didn’t need another reminder that he was getting up there in years and his body wasn’t as young as it used to be.

The biker groaned as he cut the engine from his bike from where he parked it in front of his apartment building. He moved off his bike, wincing at the throbbing in his lower back as he tromped up into the building and up the stairs two at a time until he got to his door. He shoved through after fumbling with his keys, kicking his work boots off with soft grunts as he shut the door behind him. He was about to head straight to his room, brain half working at the heavenly smell of cooking food before he actually noticed movement in the kitchen. His spine locked with alert, pushing his cut back to grab for the handle of his gun when he got a glimpse at what or rather who was in his kitchen.

“Hey, you’re just in time for dinner.” Gio said softly with a smile, looking over his shoulder with those pretty brown eyes at Daryl, who stared with his jaw dropped slightly. The biker hadn’t expect his lover to be there, having spoken to him earlier in the week. The 26 year old violinist was supposed to be playing in Italy last they talked for a concert over the weekend, but here he was in Daryl’s kitchen cooking dinner like he had been there all day and good lord what was he wearing?!

Gio never followed the gender code when it came to clothing to begin with but indulging in Daryl’s weakness for all things lace and silk was completely different. While Gio never felt degraded wearing panties for Daryl, (the biker knew his lover was a man and loved all parts of him including the ones in between his legs) something about it made his normally outspoken lover become tightlipped and embarrassed, and as turned on as Daryl got to see that side of him, he didn’t want to subject him to anything he wasn’t comfortable with. So after that one Christmas he never brought it up again.

But that shy man wasn’t here now, in his place stood the hottest thing Daryl had ever seen in his entire life. His blue eyes took in the sight hungrily, his lover’s tan complexion complemented by the black and navy blue of the satin corset and panty outfit he had on. The corset was an underbust kissed with black lace along the edges; too long to be a waist cincher as it accentuated the soft curve of Gio’s sides into that tiny waist of his that made even the skinniest model jealous. The black satin laces of the corset in the back sloped down his spine, tied loosely to give Daryl sinful peaks of skin as the elegant bow perched itself on the dimples of his lower back right above his ass. And that ass -fuck- looked gorgeous in those black high cut panties, showing off the soft curve of hipbone and left little to the imagination.

Daryl’s blood pumped in his ears loudly as he continued his peeping like the dirty old man he was, because Gio’s strong thighs were poured into a pair of black sheer thigh highs with a solid black seam in the back and -fucking christ- he wore Daryl’s favorite pair of heels; the nude platforms with the red sole and peep toe in the front, making the normally small size Italian the same height as the biker.

He was having trouble keeping his hands off his dick which was quickly pooling blood from the rest of his body making his work jeans really tight, let alone concentrating on anything else. He hadn’t noticed Gio was talking to him until he saw brown eyes glaring at him. “...What?”

Gio rolled his eyes and approached his much older lover, taking his hands in his and pulling him towards the table with a seductive smile. “I said, come and sit down I have something for you…” He walked him to a chair at the table and dug his nimble long fingers gently into the soft leather of Daryl’s cut as he pushed him down in it. He reached behind him, turning off the burners expertly.

Daryl’s focus was again elsewhere, taking in every inch of toffee colored skin exposed to him and his calloused hands moved on their own, caressing the space where soft material of the thigh highs and skin met. His dick twitched hard against his zipper as Gio shivered, redness staining his cheeks and goosepimples covering his limbs and Daryl looked down to check him out again, and fuck was that a little blue bow on the front of those panties?

“A little birdy told me that today was your birthday…” (Damn it, Beth) “And I figured that...before your birthday dinner you could...have a bit of dessert.” Gio said with a bit of bass in his voice, as it often did when he spoke in low tones to either soothe or seduce. Right now, Daryl could say it was totally the latter. He reached over and grabbed a bowl with a spoon, and the older biker came face to face with a simple serving of vanilla ice cream. He raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with his younger lover as he spooned a bit out and held it out to him to take a bite. He opened his mouth and took it in, cold sweetness exploding on his tongue as he ate it.

Gio smirked a bit as Daryl played along with his game, and when he pulled the spoon from him, then spooned a bit more, bringing it back to his older lover’s slightly chapped lips. Their gaze on each other never let up, and after the 3rd bite Gio put his plan into action. He took some of the melted treat again on his spoon and pretended to feed it to him, only to spill a bit on himself down the middle of his chest. “Oops…” It was cold and his body instantly reacted, nipples hardening so tight.

Daryl moaned without meaning to, watching the vanilla roll its way down and he darted forward, catching the liquid before it could stain that beautiful corset. He used the broad of his tongue to lick his way up his lover’s sternum until it was all gone and his grip on Gio’s thighs tightened a bit, pulling him closer to the point where those legs were encasing his knees. Gio gasped and spilled more ice cream, this time close to his nipple and Daryl thought he had died and gone to heaven. It was a bit cheesy, probably something he had seen in a porn once or twice but he didn’t care as he chased it up to wrap his lips around one of those tempting nipples, tongue flicking against the metal barbel that resided there.

When Gio had come home after weeks of not seeing him with those tiny little piercings, he had started to think he was becoming a bad influence on the kid. First the tattoo and then the nipple piercings; it was something he was sure he’d get yelled at the next time he saw the Italian’s mother. But he couldn’t feel sorry once he got to see what they did first hand, how hot it made his lover when he licked and sucked on him. They were new enough to be super sensitive and he was able to bring his little lover off into a body shaking orgasm with just his tongue and teeth. Right now, he was well on his way of replaying that night as he attacked the small nipple with his lips, moaning deep in his throat with each roll of his tongue. The sugary taste long since gone and he got all Gio, tasting soap and a spiciness he couldn’t put a name to.

Gio whimpered, barely managing to set the bowl down back on the table before he dropped it. Daryl’s strong fingers bit into the satin of his corset at his waist, yanking him down into his lap and he spread his legs a little wider so his thighs could squeeze the other’s hips. His thin, tapered fingers tangled in Daryl’s dark tresses, digits flexing to get a grip and pull gently. His back arched into the pleasure he was receiving, body heating up as he craved more with every little sigh and moan he let out.

“Fuckin’ beautiful…” Daryl groaned out in want, switching from one nipple to the other to lavish attention on. He snaked a hand in between their tightly pressed bodies, cupping his massive palm against Gio’s hard on struggling to break from its satin cage. His lover bucked in his hands and moaned pretty, and he rubbed his thumb on the underside of his length in slow circles. Precome blurted from the tip and wet the fabric, the spot growing the more turned on he got. “S’mah boy, yeah gettin’ so wet fer me…”

“Daryl…” Gio whined through his panting lips, heart slamming against his ribcage, thump thump thump, like a beating war drum. The biker always knew which buttons to push to drive him insane, and his squirming around proved Daryl could do it well. His heel scraped across the tile, the sound sharp and high pitched over his soft moaning, but that wasn’t enough for Daryl. No, he wanted to hear his baby boy scream.

He stood up suddenly, hands gripping Gio’s thin, yet muscular biceps as he stumbled back. He turned him around roughly and bent him over the table, kicking his legs a bit further open. Daryl’s adrenaline was on overdrive, and catching a glimpse of his lover’s ‘Property of’ tattoo. It made him harder, knowing that when Gio had his cut on it put the pieces together, branding him as Daryl’s for the entire world to see. He bit his lip and shoved the heel of his palm into his crotch, staving off his no doubt approaching orgasm. He didn’t want to come so soon, not while he had his lover spread out like was a God damn feast for him to take first bite.

Neither of them moved, their breaths heavy in anticipation as the tension accumulated in the air. Gio rolled his hips forward a bit, the satin rubbing him just right to give him some relief and he bit back a whimper. His squirming bought Daryl’s attention back, and right to the bowl of melted ice cream near Gio’s left elbow.

Daryl placed a heavy palm on the base of Gio’s spine, heat radiating through the fabric residing there. He grabbed the hem of the panties, pulling them slow, so agonizingly slow that when they bunched around Gio’s muscular thighs they both let out a shaky breath. The biker bit his lip as he kneeled on the floor, eyes trained on that beautiful hole. It was slick already, and he moaned out loud, the image of his boy knuckle deep in his own body getting him ready for Daryl to fuck him flashing across his mind.

“Fuck, baby ya look so good…” He praised and Gio whimpered back in reply, hole clenching in his field of vision. He knew Gio loved praise, and how good it made him feel. There wasn’t a time that Daryl wasn’t making his baby feel good with his words. He stabilized his lover’s squirming hips with a firm palm on his back, then grabbed the spoon from the bowl.

Gio squeaked at the sudden coldness dripping between his cheeks and his neck flushed a deep red of surprise. Daryl almost -never- did this. Not because it grossed him out, but because foreplay had never been their thing and especially not this kind. Most of their foreplay was in their eyes, staring each other down from across the room until they couldn’t take it anymore and they fucked like animals anywhere they pleased. But when Daryl’s hot tongue followed the cold trail of ice cream he knew tonight was new territory for the both of them.

When it came to pleasing his lover, Daryl didn’t do things half assed. He put his all into it, drinking in every whimper and moan Gio managed to let out until he was a complete wreck and even then Daryl pushed him a tiny bit further. He licked a broad stripe up from perineum to back dimple, taking the taste of sweet cream and Gio’s natural musk all in one. He -growled-, turned on so much that it hurt as he circled the tip of his tongue around the ring of muscle before wrapping his lips around and -sucked-. Gio cried out and bucked underneath his palm, pushing his hips back for more. He cured his tongue and pushed against the ring, willing it to open around his tongue and then he was just surrounded with heat. He pulled Gio’s tight cheeks open wider, anything to get further into that beautiful body of his younger lover.

Gio couldn’t keep still, couldn’t keep silent as he let his moans free, panting hard against the wood of the table as Daryl ate him out. His legs shook with desire, pushing him so close to the edge that he wanted nothing more in that moment to come. His hips moved on their own accord, rolling and riding Daryl’s tongue and Daryl gave back, moaning into his body and sending vibrations through him so good he started babbling for more.

“Yes, oh God please please, I’m so close...fuck, Daryl I just…”His begging ended with a near high pitched whine as two fingers joined his lover’s tongue. His head snapped back, damp hair of his mohawk slapping against the sweat glazing his back.

Daryl’s jaw started to hurt but he paid it no mind, addicted to the scent and taste of his lover lose complete and utter control under his touch. He pulled back for a break but his hand kept going, fucking his fingers into the loose and quivering hole with crooked knuckles to ‘]relentless massage his prostate.

“Come on baby...want ya to come in yer pretty panties…” He growled, pulling the front of his panties up and hooking it back over his length, then cradled his balls in his palm and tugged them gently.

Gio saw white at the light touch on his dick and it forced him through nirvana like a tube too tight. He screamed out, voice sharp against the walls as he tumbled over the edge. His knuckles turned white in his grip on the edge of the table as he pulsed hard into the satin of his panties, making them messy and essentially ruining them. His body bucked and shuddered, Daryl’s strong arm wrapping around his waist to hold him steady on the tall heels he still had on.

Daryl mumbled praise as he stood up, knees aching from staying crouched too long and unzipped his pants one handed, carefully pulling his length from its confines with a relieving sigh. He wasted no time in lining up and then pushing in, Gio’s slick hole of spit and lube opening up beautifully to swallow him in. He watched as his cock disappeared in his lover’s body, stretched wide and taking him in until he was in balls deep.

Gio’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, fullness overwhelming his senses. The New Yorker was a bit of a size queen and Daryl was well endowed, pushing all of him in at once made his chest hurt from holding his breath. It always hurt, but it was a good hurt that Gio wanted every single time. He pulled his legs further apart a bit and pushed his hips back, whimpering for more.

Tight heat gripped that he battled to hold on, gritting his teeth. It was too much at once, and he was too turned on not to chase after it. He pulled back and shoved in twice before he came so hard it took his breath away. His head flew back and his grip on Gio’s hips tightened so hard there would purple bruises along the bone in the morning as he pulsed wave after wave deep in his lover. Hey, he did just turn 40, no one said he had to have perfect hangtime.

But Gio knew they were no where near over. Sometimes this happened, both of them too wound up after not seeing each other so long that first orgasms came embarrassingly fast for both of them. However, time was on their side and Gio missed him too much to let this be over too soon. The forceful heat of his lover’s cum coating his walls made his dick fill with more blood, sliding in the mess of his panties. Knowing that he was messy both inside and out made him so -hard- and wanting he pushed back against Daryl’s hips, grinding against his pelvis.

Daryl -growled- at the pleasure crashing into him as Gio moved and for a moment he allowed his little lover to ride his dick, prolonging his pleasure and keeping him harder. Soon, Gio’s teasing pace became too slow, and he reached forward, grabbing a fist full of his thick light brown hair to yank his head back at the same time starting a fast, ruthless pace with his thrusts.

Gio’s breath came in heavy pants to Daryl’s hips, whimpers forming soft o’s in his plush lips as he was forced on the constant edge of ecstasy. His fingernails clawed into the wood for as he grappled for purchase, pleasure and pain sparking his nerves.

The sound of skin slapping mixed with their moaning, sweat pouring from them, making their movements frantic and clumsy. Daryl adjusted his angle, free hand slipping underneath the corset to flatten his palm against Gio’s lower belly. He gave three hard thrusts then -ground- his hips in circles deep, leaning over the span of his lover’s back to whisper in his ear.

“Can feel mahself...right here.” He pressed his palm a little harder and Gio shuddered, another whimper leaving his lips. The biker adjusted his hips again and sped up his thrusts despite the tiredness in his thighs, his adrenaline pumping hard through his veins and keeping him young.

Gio screamed out as his prostate was hit head on, and Daryl took that as a sign to attack it full force. The Italian scrambled against the wood, torn between pulling away and pushing back because it hurt so -good-. He cried out Daryl’s name like a prayer, chanting it over and over so loud he was sure he’d wake up the neighbors but he didn’t care, not now that he was so close to coming he started to drool over it.

“Yeah, that’s it, gonna make ya come so fuckin’ hard...so pretty when ya come baby...all red and fucked out.” Daryl growling in his ear made his spine tingle and his couldn’t help but babble back.

“Fuck, baby, gonna come good. Love you fucking me...wanna come, please baby please…” He begged, right there on the cusp as he arched his back a bit harder to reach it.

“Know what ya need…” The biker promised, shoving their hips harder against the table for stabilization and he moved his free hand from Gio’s stomach to his neck, calloused fingers coming to cradle his throat and squeezing just enough. He ground his hips harder, precision on his prostate dead on. “Come on baby…” he coaxed.

Gio fought for breath, blood shifting from his groin to his brain and back and that shift was it, enough to send him into another mind blowing orgasm. He gave a strangled moan as he crashed over the edge, no way to stop, no choice but to ride it out as he messed his pretty panties even more, wet spot spreading and making his groin so sticky.

The tight, pulsing clench of the muscles around him made Daryl buck forward hard, his own end setting off every nerve ending in his body mid thrust. He moaned and cursed at each spurt and he rolled his hips into it lazily, slick pushing out around him.

They rested for a long moment, their breathing harsh and loud in the heat of the kitchen. Daryl spent his time calming down unlacing the corset and pulling it off, rubbing his rough palms up his sweaty flank to sooth the slight chafing he received. Gio moaned contently at the touch, the pleasure of the touch taking away from the slight sting he felt when Daryl finally pulled out, cum dribbling down his thighs. Daryl gave him room to stand up and Gio turned, a lazy smile gracing his red face. The older man leaned forward and caught those lips in a loving kiss, so tender and so unlike than the frantic session he just finished.

“My flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow afternoon…” Gio giggled against his lover’s facial hair, hips twitching forward as Daryl boldly scooped the mess on his thighs back up to shove it back in his hole. His lover’s tiny obsession with keeping him dirty was endearing Gio felt and it certainly showed his quirky side.

“Fuck yes, happy birthday me…” Daryl slurred, flicking his tongue across the other’s bottom lip making him laugh.

Turning 40 wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some feedback if you like! We don't bite!


	3. That's Alright Because I Like The Way It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He proverbially vomited his heart in the sink he was gripping on, body on a tight string so close to letting go. It was the truth and they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which facebook chat brings such beautiful drabble~ 
> 
> Title inspiration: Love The Way You Lie pt 1 by Eminem feat. Rihanna

"You shudn't be bringin' him here," Daryl panted dirtily in Gio's ear, fingers gripping tight onto Gio's bare hips as he buried himself deeper into the Italian making him moan so dirty. Those big brown eyes staring back at them, at what Daryl was doing, what they were doing...just watching through that mirror sent shivers down Gio's spine as his fingers gripped onto the porcelain of the sink.

"I...I didn't.." Gio let his eyes drop to the metal spout of the sink, unable to get his thoughts together, unable to come up with an excuse because there wasn't one. Daryl's fingers in his hair yanked his head back, forcing him to keep watching as he was fucked harder.

"Didn' what? Hm?" Daryl rasped, shoving his hips hard and nailing Gio's prostate head on. The Italian screeched out, losing grip momentarily as words spilled from his lips. "Didn’t think! Didn't realize...m'sorry, please don't stop.."

Daryl didn't let up. He drew his hips back and jerked his hips forward again, hitting that same spot again, and again deeper and harder each time.

"Why shouldn't I.." the biker growled "Gimme a reason.." Gio whimpered, eyes shutting once more as his senses were overwhelmed. "Because I belong to you..." That was the truth.He proverbially vomited his heart in the sink he was gripping on, body on a tight string so close to letting go. It was the truth and they both knew it. He wasn't going to fight it.

Daryl pulled Gio's head back again; forcing his eyes open once more. " 'sjus' right isn't it?" he let out a grunt. "Ya belong ta me." he whispered raspily into Gio's ear, his breath hot against Gio's sweaty skin. He drove in hard again just staring at Gio through the mirror with possessive dark eyes.

It was enough to send Gio right over, and he bit his lip to stop his scream. It didn't work so much, because it was loud, heady and vibrating off the walls and he came, shooting on the base of the sink. "Fuck...Daryl..." He growled his name, voice dropping octaves he didn't know he had in him. His eyes never left Daryl's in mirror, and he barely noticed that his cheeks had blazed red, whether from desire or shame he just couldn't tell nor care. Daryl's eyes were dark, barely a blue ring and he knew that he was -owned-.

Daryl rode out his own orgasm, grunting when he finally came deep within the Italian. When he was done he pulled out and tucked himself back in. He looked to Gio once more through the mirror, an empty feeling settling deep in his stomach. "Keep that boyfriend of yours outta here." he said finally, the door of the bathroom closing behind him.

He stood there for a -long- moment, unable to look himself in the mirror as he panted hard to get his breath back. Shame blossomed so heavy in his stomach it nearly made him sick. But he wasn't ashamed that he had done this to Cameron, no, he was ashamed that this was exactly what he wanted and it took Daryl to use him like a club bitch to realize it. He pulled his pants back up quickly, scared that someone could come in any minute, which was a stupid thing to worry about. He checked his appearance only brief, fixing his hair enough before he walked carefully out of the bathroom. He felt eyes on him, and he hung his head a little lower at his walk of shame. 

"Baby, you okay?" Cameron asked in concern when he got back to the bar. Jesus, why of all people was Daryl working the bar tonight of all nights? 

"m'fine I just...got really sick. Can we go?" He kept his eyes on Cameron's and his flinch went unnoticed by the taller man as hands wrapped around his already bruised arms. 

"Yeah, let's go. Glenn it was nice meeting you." Cameron waved at Glenn who looked pale himself as he tentatively waved back. Gio walked carefully, trying to pick up any dignity he had left with Daryl's cum running down his thighs in the back of his jeans.


End file.
